Gembond: Tales of a Beta Brown Jasper
by Fedriz
Summary: Brown Jasper is an incomplete Quartz Soldier made in the middle of the War in the Beta Kindergarten... She has no basic knowledge typical of a quartz soldier, She is weaker, She is... lost. She decide to follow the steps of Red Jasper, but the meeting with a Special Gem, will change Her... It will make Her complete.
1. Brown Jasper

The Earth, about _more than 5000 years ago_ , in the middle of the _Rebellion_ , the **Beta Kindergarten** was Established in order to produce backup forces during the War… many Quartz soldiers came out wrong, with many _cases of Carnelians that came out sideways_ … but there was a hole, so perfect, that the Gem inside that came out was one of the most perfect Quartzes.. Her name was **Red Jasper** , simply called **Jasper** by the Homeworld Army… next to her Hole, a slightly _Imperfect_ one, where another Quartz soldier, slightly shorter than Jasper, came out confused… Her Name was **Brown Jasper**.

"Well, Well… It seems that I'm not the _only_ Jasper's here!" said Jasper, while the other one looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Brown Jasper, as She took a piece of rock from the ground.

"This is the Beta Kindergarten! This is where We were made, with the resources of this place!" Answered Jasper, a bit Annoyed, because She wanted to join the fight at any instant.

"So We are made... out of this Red Sandclod?!" Said the confused Brown Japser, with the other Jasper that Replied "It's **Red Sandstone** You Runt! And Watch your language! Now… follow me, _We have a war to fight!"._

"Who We are fighting?" Asked Brown Jasper.

"You really are imperfect… You should have the knowledge already implanted in your Gem… patience… We are fighting a group of Rebels that call themselves, " _The Crystal Gems_ "… Guided by a **Rose Quartz** , who Betrayed our Diamond, **Pink Diamond**!" Answered Jasper, while the two where walking toward the nearest warp pad.

 _"What's a Diamond_?" Asked another time the Confused Brown Jasper, who surprisingly, made Jasper Gasp.

"HOW CAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A DIAMOND IS?! YOU HAVE HER _INSIGNA_ ON YOUR BODY!", replied very aggressively Jasper, and Later, when both of them reached the Warp pad, She added "We are going straight to the Battlefield. Don't mess with anything! Or the possible outcomes would Be your **Shattering** by the _Hands of the Enemies_ , by the _Hands of a Diamond_ … or by **My Hands**!".

"Yes sir!" replied Brown Jasper, while doing the _wrong salute._

"That is the wrong salute! You have to make a Diamond with your hands!" Said Jasper very Annoyed.

Brown Jasper did the salute again in the wrong way, asking, with the diamond made _with the fingers_ "This way?!".

Jasper, at that point, was Pissed of Her, and while punching Her out of the Warp pad, She angrily yelled "You better come back to Me when you'll be a better and stronger Quartz Soldier!" and later She disappeared… with the poor Brown Jasper yelling "JASPER! Wait, you can't leave me Here!".

She went on the Warp Pad, with no idea on how it works, and She did try everything in order to make it work… And Then, in the end she made it… and fell on the ground of the battlefield, where She could see Crystal Gems, with their **stars** , and Homeworld Gems, with their **Diamonds** , _fighting_ , _defeating_ and _shattering_ their opponents… All of this pleasured Brown Jasper, that said "Oh yeah… this looks good!" before Joining in the fight, where She confronted a Crazy Lace Agate…

This is my lucky day! Another Quartz! I can show to Jasper all my strength!" Said the Jasper after some time of Fighting, before that Crazy Lace said to Her "You are _Weird_!" "What you mean by that?" asked Brown Jasper, while the Agate Replied "Well, You haven't _summoned your Weapon…_ and Y _our strategy is nonexistent_ … did you just came out **WRONG**?" That simple question pissed Brown Jasper, that launched Herself toward the enemy, in an attempt to beat Her… but in the same moment that She was going to hit Her, She slid under the Jasper, and used Her Weapon to Poof the poor Gem from the Back…

Crazy Lace took the Jasper's Gem, and was ready to give it to Her leader at the base… but Red Jasper arrived, and while joining in a fight with Her, Brown Jasper's Gem was launched away by mistake, inside a lake, where it sinked, _to the bottom of it_ …


	2. Lapis Lazuli

Under the depths of a lake at the battlefield, Brown Jasper reformed, and after having took a look of the environment that was surrounding Her, she asked to Herself "Is this the **Crystal Gems Hideout**?" She looked around again, and then She continued "But there are **no gems** here!" Then she Yelled "COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!", then, all the water of the lake _suddenly started to floating_ , and when the entire lake was emptied, Brown Jasper could see another gem at the edge of the lake, a **Lapis lazuli** , whose Gem was in her chest, where a second pair of water arms started to get bigger by the assimilation of the lake's water.

"Hey, you Crystal **Clods**! Take this!" Yelled the Lapis, while She was ready to attack, for then use Her water Arms in order to poof the gems **with single blow** … much to Brown Jasper's surprise and pleasure.

When the Lapis was ready to put the water back in the lake, Brown Jasper Yelled "Hey, You Lazuli!", She replied "Oh, I never knew that there was a Quartz soldier here!" "Thanks for having _saved me from the Crystal Gems Hideout_!" Lapis Corrected Her "It's just a lake… And now I have to put it's water back in there!" "Wait I have to talk to you!" said scared the Jasper, as She saw Lazuli looking confused… but when She realized that other crystal gems where coming, she said "Well… I guess I could use the water in THIS WAY!" She **overflowed** the enemies with all the lake's water, and then she transformed the water hands _into wings_ , that She used for reaching the bottom of what once was a lake.

"You are **powerful**!" said Brown Jasper amazed by that Lazuli, that replied "Well, I know that I'm cool!" then the Jasper asked "What is a Lazuli doing here? You are a member of **Blue Diamond** 's court… _by looking at the insignia under your gems!_ " "Well, it's a long story… but I Can summarize that, another **Lazuli** was coming here for a visit… but the War started in the middle of Her journey, and so I had to retrieve Her before it was too late… but later I started to fight by myself for Homeworld's cause, and now Here we are… it's enough, _soldier_?", Brown Jasper was amazed, a non-quartz gems far stronger than Her, was in front of her, with the same desire of fighting… She replied " _Very Enough_!".

"What's your story?" asked the Lazuli, that the Jasper answered by saying "I was created **today**! And I've already lost my form and reformed!" "Oh, that's **bad**! I mean, _you are not bad, the situation is bad!_ " Said the Lazuli in order to comfort the poor quartz soldier, that asked her with curiosity "Do gems have weapons?!" She happily answered "Oh yeah! My weapons are **Water Arm-wings** … _Arm for offense and defense, Wings for flying_." "You can fly?!" "Yes… wanna see!?".

Lazuli activated Her wings, and started to levitate in front of Brown Jasper's eye, who later happily asked "Please, **let me fly**!" Lapis looked very worried the soldier, and said "I don't think it Would work!" but the soldier grabbed Her, and said "Come on, you are **strong**! **You can do this**!" with difficulty, Lapis was able to fly with the heavy weight of the Quartz Soldier, but said in all of her struggle "You quartzes… are too much… **HEAVY**!" "Well?! We need to be **resistant** somehow!" replied Brown Jasper, Who later saw on the ground a **Bismuth** of the Crystal gems.

"Wha'?! _A Quartz soldier that can fly_!? What is going on here!?" Asked confused Bismuth, while Brown Jasper said "A crystal gem!" for then launching herself away from Lapis, who in panic asked "What are you doing?!" "I'm gonna attack those rebel from the sky!" "You are going to lose your form in this way!" "Nonsense, We quartzes are **invincible**!".

Lazuli started to jumping in, in order to stop the soldier from falling, only for being puffed, _by being smashed on the ground by the weight of the soldier_ … Who was more concentrated to confront the Bismuth, that said "Well, I never saw something this funny… But it is sure that _it is not a Bismuth of mine_!" "Your only _Bism_ … Business, is actually See yourself, shattered by my hands, you er... _Metal_?! **Builder**?! **_Something_**?!" replied the arrogant Jasper, to which Bismuth replied as well "Actually, I'm a **Blacksmith** … or a **Blacksmuth** … or a… **BISMITH**! AH AH AH!" by poking the Jasper, She later Saw that the Soldier started to run toward the Her, and engaged a fist fight with the Quartz.

Later She **shape-shifted** her hand into an Hammer, that launched away Brown Jasper, that nervously said "Even _weaponless Gems_ , **have weapons**!? What is wrong with me!?" but later, She heard someone say "Bismuth, I've got the Lapis Lazuli!".

Brown Jasper turned Her head toward whoever said that, only to see a **Snowflake obsidian** , taking Lazuli Gems, and She yelled at Her "Take your Hands off her!" in the same moment that Bismuth, while shape-shifting Her hand into a blade, said "Keep your Eyes on me!" and was ready to hit Brown Jasper's gem… until the latter finally summoned Her **crash Helmet** , that repelled the Bismuth's attack, and so, giving her the time to poof Snowflake and recovers Lazuli Gem and retreat, by saying to a Bismuth that recovered Her ally's Gem "You would have win this fight… but the war is still going… One day I'll shatter you, I promise, because **Jasper's keep going, until we get what We want!** ", and then she escaped, with Bismuth commenting "That Quartz is… bizarre…".

Inside a **Her hole** at the Beta Kindergarten, Brown Jasper was waiting the Lazuli's Reformation, until it Happened right in front of Her eyes, with Lapis, looking _angrily_ to Her, for then say "Well?!"... the Jasper said not very convinced "I'm sorry for having retreated your form…" but the lazuli replied calmly "Well, I accept it… I just realized that _you don't have any strategy_ … _no tactics_ … **you are a mess** … did you came out **Wrong**?" that words made Brown Jasper Angry, and She replied aggresively "That is not a _Bismu_... A **Business** off yours, you Lazuli!" "Ok, ok… I was just asking…".

A Moment of silence came, and later Lapis asked "Who are you anyway?" "What? _How can you not remember me_?! We did even passed this **whole day** toghether... Well... _not literaly_!" replied annoyed Brown Jasper, to which Lapis corrected "NO… I mean your Gem… _I never see that before_!" flushed, Jasper replied "Oh... well, in that case... I'm Brown Jasper…" "Nice to meet you… **You may know my Gem** … but I'm gonna present to you anyway… Lapis Lazuli." She said happily, with the Jasper that replied "It's _"Nice"_ to meet you as well!".

Another embarrassing moment of silence, then Lapis said "Tomorrow, We could fight together!" "WHAT?! No way!" "Seriously, _You **Need** me_ , and _I **need** you_!" "Explain to me Lazuli!" "You _need me for fighting_ , As a **Diplomatic gem** , I can help you with fighting strategy.. and _I need you for fighting Homeworld's Cause_ , since the moment that **without** a water source,  I'm weak! Is that pretty much explained?!" the Jasper started to think about it, and later, convinced, She answered " _Sounds pretty explained to me_! Ok, We can do this!" "Good! I knew I could count on you **B**." "It's **Brown Jasper**!" "B is more _easy to remember_ …" "Ok, then I'm gonna call you just **Lazuli**!" " _You already are doing that_ …" " _True_ … We are fair… but it will not last forever!" " **Handshake**?!" Asked the Lazuli in the end of the conversation, whose Jasper initially looked confused, for then shake the hand with her new buddy, by saying " **Handshake**!", in that moment, a new friendship was blooming, ready for fighting together on the Battlefield.


	3. Wonder Duo

The Day after they're meeting, on the battlefield, Brown Jasper and Lapis Lazuli were fighting a group of rebels at the **Great North** … Most of them were poofed, thanks to the cooperation that the **Two Gem army** were applying to their _strategy_ and **strength** … Well, More like _Lazuli's strategy_ and **Brown Jasper's strength.**

"One **Larimar** behind you, B, do a back flip and hit Her with your Helmet." Said Lazuli while flying over Her ally, who replied with a grin "Roger!" and by doing what the friend told to Her, She poofed the Larimar in the process.

"A **Dolomite** is dashing on your left, prepare yourself B!" said again Lazuli, while Brown Jasper was ready to hit the incoming Dolomite with her Helmet, succeeding right after the poor gem come out from the trees dashing, not expecting the Quartz soldier to be already prepared, and so being poofed by the collision with the Helmet.

"Are there more Gems incoming, Lazuli?! These were bad…" asked the Jasper, whose allied said "Hold on B…" She flew very high, but She was unable to see any other gem in the place… And answered "Nope… No gems here… What should We do?! _Collect_ our prizes!?" and using Her water arms, She took all the poofed Gems gemstones, with Brown Jasper that replied "Now... We have to **shatter** these traitors!".

That phrase shocked Lazuli, who immediately said "What!? **No way** , We can't shatter them… _They are like us_!" "They are not like us… They are **defective** , they _rebelled_ against the great order of the diamond, they need to be shattered for our empire's well being!" The soldier was convinced of her idea, but Her friend pointed out "B… **We are defective as well** …" " _But We fight for Homeworld!_ " "Yeah, but at least, have you any idea for what are you fighting for?! You barely know what the diamonds are, so why are you fighting for them?! I'm fighting for the diamonds, because _I care for our people_ , _for our world_ , _for our empire_ … **For all the gems** … _Good_ or **evil** … They deserve to be **redeemed** , not be shattered… Please… Understand!".

The Jasper was conflicted, but after having removed her Helmet, She exclaimed angrily, "AAARGH! You are right!" "Thank you…" answered Lazuli with a smile, while a Blushing Jasper replied "Don't think that I'm nice or reasonable… I'm doing this just _for you_! No feelings!" "Yeah, sure, and **We are going to fuse** … Ahahahah…" Lazuli snorted, and then started laughing, "Stop that… Or I'll shatter you!" said angrily embarrassed Brown Jasper, while Her ally replied with some Laughing "Sure, like, **I'm the one that was poofed the first day**! Ahahah…".

But the funny moment was interrupted, when all the poofed Gems _Started to reform_ , with the Quartz that said "We should have to put them into **stasis**! They are forming again!" and the lazuli replied "I _couldn_ 't do that! I **don't know** how to do that… "" **Neither I**!" all the ten gems in the end took form, and surrounded the poor Lazuli, while Brown Jasper yelled at them "Leave Her Alone! You want a Gem?! Come and get me!" those gems weren't stupid, they knew that they should have to take off the _mind_ of the two, and so, **shattering** Lazuli was their prime objective… But the Quartz Soldier jumped right to her ally, screaming "I won't let you shatter Her!" and in that moment, when the two gem collided, their gems started to _shine_ , and their forms started to **unite** … And in the end… _**They fused, into a new gem.**_

In Front of the shocked enemies, the fusion said "Where Am I? Who am I?!" and later, with **Brown Jasper's** voice being the dominating one, she said **"Lazuli, look!"** and when the _Lazuli's_ voice became also the dominating one, the fusion said _"We fused… B, we fused!"_ and the fusion then said by itself "But what is my name?! Who am I?! Am I **B**? Or Am I _Lazuli_?" but when she noticed the enemies, charging toward Her, she said, "Maybe I know… I'm…" and after poofing again the Dolomite with a straight kick on her Head, for then bubble Her gemstone, She concluded " _ **Malachite**_!" and after seven of the gems _retreated scarred_ , the two that have remained, a **Blue Agate** and a **Peridot** , started to fight the fusion, Who, after summoning **Brown Jasper's Helmet** , and using it for poof Blue Agate, exclaimed surprised "I have **B's Helmet**!? Let see If I have _Lazuli's Arm Wings_!" she later summoned the Lazuli's weapon, and with it, She tried to hit the Peridot, Who avoided the attacks, in order to make Malachite very nervous, at the point that the arms **_started to froze_ ** by themselves, and Malachite said suprised "What, _**ice**_?! Is that the combination of the **Helmet endurance** with the _water arms_?! _**Ice arms**_!? _**Cool**_!" and while laughing, she started to place both the ice arms in order to surround the enemy, and later smash them against Her, poofing the Peridot in the process.

Later she took the two gemstones, bubble them and sent them alongside the Dolomite's one in the pocket space of Lazuli's gem… **"What have we done?"** asked Brown Jasper's dominating voice, while the Lazuli's one answered _"I think we made something entirely new…"._


	4. Wonder Fusion

CHAPTER 4: Wonder Fusion

" _We must unfuse!_ " said the Lazuli's dominant voice, while Jasper's one said " **What is the problem? I feel powerful… Stronger… And… Logical!** " _"I'm feeling nervous… Fusion with different gem types are **prohibited** on Homeworld! We are going to be **shattered**!"_ **"Not if We stay fused as long as We can!"** said Brown Jasper for comfort the poor lazuli, that replied _"Yeah… Maybe…"_ and then, with her voice stabilized, Malachite said "Yeah… I can stay… We can… Feel **strong** and _smart_ together… The flaws of the one of us, fixed by the Abilities of the other one… We can finally be… _**Complete**_ … I can be… Myself… I can be… **_Malachite_**!", the fusion accepted what She was, and she knew what she had to do.

And so, **days** have passed, Malachite, in all her glory, _fought_ any kind of crystal gems, _poofed_ many of them, and _bubbled_ a good part of them… And with the _days_ becoming **months** , she started to dig inside Brown Jasper's hole in order to make her own hideout, where she could deposit all the bubbled gems, and plan various attacks and strategies… And with the _months_ becoming **years** , She developed Her own **moves** by combining the two gems weapons, She developed Her own **strategies** by combining the fighting styles of the two gems… She developed Her own **identity** and personality, by combining the two gems persona's… Malachite became Her own **gem** … She was no longer _Lazuli_ or **Brown Jasper** … Because they were completely synchronized.

One day, **thirty years** later the first time she was formed, while flying over the **desert** , Malachite saw a platoon of crystal gems, and said while looking at it "Well well… What a nice platoon I'm looking at… _It would be a shame if a **comet** would crash over their head!_ " She later summoned Her Helmet, and after a spin, she launched herself toward the enemies, screaming " _ **MALACOMET**_!", the impact caused the mass poofing of the entire platoon, whose gems were all retrieved by the fusion, bubbled and sent to the hideout... later She said "Maybe it's time to **redeem** this clods! Let's head to home!" and by summoning her arm wings, she flew away toward the Beta Kindergarten.

At the hideout, Malachite was looking at all the **one hundred and seventy four** bubbled gems She collected in all those years, and said undecided "Which one should I redeem for first?!" She looked carefully, and then she choose the _Blue Agate_ gem, that reformed in front of her eyes, and that immediately yelled "The Homeworld upper crust must be annihilat…. Oh…", the two starred to each other, until Malachite said "Hi!" "THE FUSION!" screamed the scared Agate, while the fusion replied "Don't be afraid of me! I'm _friendly_ … **Sort of** … Is making you retreating in your gem for redeeming you considered a friendly act?!" "Stay away from me! You want me to come back to _Homeworld_ 's **tyranny**! I've been fighting for _Rose Quartz_ in order to be **Free** , I would not let you do this to me!".

"Why not?! In the end, **Homeworld want to keep the order**! The diamonds want that We take all the resources of a planet in order to keep _gems alive_ , and in order to produce more gems and expand our **society and empire**! You said that you are fighting for be " **Free** "… But do you at least know what really Rose quartz _is fighting for_?!" Malachite's question started to make the Agate's logic conflicting about what she usually believed in, and replied "Rose quartz… She… She… She's fighting _for the life of earth…_ **Not for the gems** …".

"That's right… Rose Quartz is **manipulating** you for her deeds! Homeworld is **straight** about what we have to do… Rose?! She is a liar… In this years I had the possibility to hear various crystal gems stating various " _motivations_ " about the rebellion itself… None of them **were the same** … She **lied** to you… _Trust_ me, I would _never_ lie to you…" Malachite was straight with Her idea, and so, the Agate started to think about it… And in the end, she decide "I… I can't do much if not **agreeing** with you…" "So… Welcome onboard… Welcome to the _**Diamond Gems Squad**_ … _formed right now by the way!"_ the two shakes their hands, and the team was officially **funded**.

 _Three days passed from that moment_ , among the **one hundred and seventy three** captured crystal gems that were bubbled, only the **Dolomite** and the **Peridot** were _the only to be redeemed_ … The others were **released** because of the gentle persona of Malachite, derived from the Lazuli's one, with a little menacing advise from the derived persona of the Jasper…

"So, what is the **premise** of this little Unit composed by " _Defective Components_ "?" Asked the Peridot, Whose Malachite's Answer was "We have one particular objective: **Retrieve a good amount of Crystal Gems** , in order to redeem them and stabilize Homeworld's society!" and Dolomite asked naively " _Like you did with us_?!" "Yep… _Like I did with you_!", then Peridot Asked "So… **Why** releasing the one that weren't "Redeemed"?" "Very simple my dear… They will go back to the battlefield… My words will shortly made them **insecure** of their belief, and once they'll realize that Rose Quartz Lied to them, **_KABOOM_** , Homeworld, Especialy us, will have a **huge army** to send to that Quartz… and with the victory by the Hands of us… We would be _forgiven_ by our infractions, and most important… they are gonna give us our own _**Pearls**_!" replied Malachite with a **creepy _/_** _Happy_ Grin on her face, to which Agate replied "I better do not accept any other Pearls for the rest of my Existence… Rose's Pearl was a **terrifying** fighter… I don't want to be _shattered_ by my own Pearl… so... _I will pass_!" "Mmmmh… Understood… so… What do you think?!" asked in the end the fusion, to which the three Gems didn't gave a sure answer… before accepting to fight for that cause, much to Malachite's pleasure.

A **four gems special squad** was formed that day… a little **assault squad of Homeworld** , whose goal was _fighting for the diamonds_ , _despite being defects_ … A fusion of a defective Brown Jasper and a Fighting Lapis Lazuli and three former rebels… They were, the _**Diamond Gems**_.


	5. Gembond

CHAPTER 5: Gembond

One hundred years passed, the Diamond Gems assault team, leaded by _**Malachite**_ , fought many battles in order to _redeem_ crystal gems:

First with the _ **battle of the Cloud Isles**_ , where **Blue Agate** , by using her _staff_ , destroyed a wooden bridge in order to make an entire battalion of crystal gems, fall on the ground, with a total of 56 Crystal Gems, all Bubbled by the Agate, that was so proud of Herself... _Even if She was the one who Panicked._

Then the _**battle of the Sea spire**_ , where at the top of it, **Dolomite** used her _whip_ , to use a rock as a boulder, that poofed all the gems that were coming for her... And when She went to bubble the 20 Crystal Gems, _She was naively impressed on how Her attack used to work._

And then, in the **battle at the prime kindergarten** , **Peridot** used her _Ferrokinesis_ in order to make one of the injectors a weapon, for then using it toward a bunch of Quartz soldiers…

A total of **three hundred and eighty nine** crystal gems were captured, and _interrogated_ , **logically** by Peridot, **Morally** by Agate, **Sincerely** by Dolomite, and **reasonably** by Malachite… None of them were redeemed though, but the team _was sure_ to have left a mark on the ideology of their enemies.

One day, at the main battlefield, while poofing more crystal gems in the heat of the battle, Malachite encountered again the **Bismuth** , and she said to Her "Long time no see… **Metal Head**!", the Bismuth, recognizing the gems that use to compose her opponent, laughed a bit, and then exclaimed "Oh my… It's been so **long** since the last time I say you… _Two_ … What did happen to you?! _You look great_!", embarrassed, Malachite replied "Oh you know, **_I haven't been myself at the time_**... _then I've fused_ , I've captured tons of crystal gems in order to redeemed them and released most of them because I failed… **Nothing special**!", surprised, Bismuth said with a smile "Ahahah… You really are different from **Homeworld's Standards** … I thought that you would **shatter** my friends… Not _releasing_ them… Ah… _**You're not such a treat for us**_!" and started to laugh even more, something that made the malachite a bit nervous, and then angry, for then launch Herself toward her enemy, yelling "How dare you make fun of me!" only to see Her punch, blocked by a **Quartz soldier** , a very **buff** Quartz soldier, whose Bismuth referred to "Thanks **Biggs**!".

 **Brown Jasper's** Dominant voice said shocked **"Biggs!? Biggs Jasper!?"** and the latter replied "Yes… Is there a problem, **Defective Jasper**?", Malachite felt very sick by that statement, and with Her guard down, She inadvertently let Biggs kick Her right in the stomach, launching Her away… _Lapis_ ' Dominant voice asked _"What's wrong B? What's the matter?"_ the **Jasper's** voice replied **"Biggs, She came from my same Kindergarten… But she came out better than me… Far better than me… I can't, I… I!"** Malachite in the end **_Unfused_** , under the shocked eyes of Dolomite, Agate and Peridot, who saw the event from a far distance, while fighting other crystal gems... and under the pleasured eyes of Biggs, that said "Here's your **true** self… _Weak_ , _incomplete_ … A **total** failure… I don't get the use that Homeworld makes of you!" Brown Jasper felt more depressed, but the Lazuli tried to comfort Her "Don't listen to her… You are **not** a failure… You're just incomplete… But that's **ok** , that is a reason for why we _need to_ fuse… To fix that sense of incompleteness… B… Please, _trust me_ … _I would never lie to you!_ " "Why not?!" " Because… **We are friends!** " the two exchanged a smile toward each other... before being **poofed** respectively by Biggs and Bismuths, with the latter that said "Don't tell Rose… But I want you to take these gems at my **forge** … When I'll be back, _I would like to test something with them!_ " "Sure… Let me just put them into stasis." Biggs bubbled the two gems, and after being separated from Bismuth, she went to the Warp pad, for then disappear.

Peridot said to the other two "We must save them, trust me, I knew what Bismuth is up to!" Agate asked "How?!" " I haven't passed the last hundred of years by just capturing Crystal Gems, _I've been sneaking inside the rebels_ lines in order to get various informations about their strategies and plans… Trust me… Bismuth is working on a weapon that would _shatter any gems in the galaxy in a **blink of an eye**_! Only I have managed to get this information… And if it's true, our friend will be the **test subjects**!" Dolomite gasped, and asked "What can we do!?" and Peridot replied "Relax, I know where the forge is, just follow me!" the two allies started to follow Her to the same warp pad used by Biggs, in order to reach Bismuth's forge.

Once arrived at the entrance of the forge, after a walk in the volcano valley, Peridot said "Ok… It seems that no one is in here… Except for Biggs that is possibly guarding our friends inside of the forge… What we need to do is…" and Dolomite said " **We all need to fuse**!" " **NO** way… A **three** gems fusion is more difficult than a _two_ gems one… What we need is a distraction!" and then, after noticing that _Agate was missing_ , she whispered, like she was yelling " _AGATE_!", the latter, inside the forge, reached Biggs, and told Her "We need your support at the **Great North!** A bunch of Homeworld's soldiers tended an ambush to our allies!" the Jasper, believing to Agate's lie, replied "Really!? Thanks for telling me! Guard these two gems until Bismuth is back." and she went away.

Some time later, Peridot and Dolomite, without being noticed by the Biggs, entered in the forge, where Peridot yelled at Agate "What where you thinking to do!?" who replied "Well, with Biggs at the great north, we have enough time to free our friends and escape this place. Come on, we have a Lazuli and a Jasper to freed!" the Dolomite and the Agate bursts the two bubbles, whose gems started to reform, with a **new outfit** , disoriented, but fine.

"Thanks guys!" Said lazuli, while Brown Jasper said "Yeah… Thank you…", Peridot replied "It was a pleasure… You are the **leader** of our team… We had to freed you!", the Jasper's get up, and said "I thought that… We were **friends** …" Lazuli snorted, and then laughed, for then say "You really have _changed_ B…" "Eheheh… I can say that it's _your fault_! You… **Infected** me with your kind behavior of yours!" She replied with a smile, making everyone smile... but then, the good moment was interrupted by the return of Biggs, who said " I **knew** it… It was strange that only I was the one required of a surprise assault by Homeworld soldiers… You were here for free your friends! With a **Useless Peridot** and a **ridiculous Dolomite**. And what about that… **Brown Jasper** … That **weak** and **useless** Quartz soldier… What would you do now, fuse again with the Lazuli!? Go ahed and try… You will only prove to me that you are so weak, that _you need someone for being and feeling stronger_ … You Homeworld upper crust…" Brown Jasper didn't get depressed, and by geting close to Lazuli, she replied "And so?! That is **not a problem**! I'm _weak_ , _defective_ , _incomplete_ … But you know what?! I still have my **loyalty** toward Homeworld, I have my **friends** by my side… I have **Lazuli** … And with her… I have…" the two gems fuse, and Malachite concluded "… _**Malachite**_!", the team prepared to fight Biggs, who yelled before launching Herself into the action "Argh, All of you are a shame! A living shame Team!" and the fight started, with Malachite erecting, by using her water arms, an ** _ice shield_** that used to protect the entire team, later Peridot used her _Ferrokinesis_ to use one of the **weapons of the forge** for attack the enemy, who avoided the attacks, only for later being blocked by Dolomite's Whip, while Agate's staff weakened Her, giving so the opportunity to the peridot to stab Biggs in the stomach, that said her last words after a little laugh "You seems to be a **better leader than rose** … Why you are on Homeworld's side?! You… Are **far better** than their standards…." and in the end, she poofed.

Malachite took her Gem, and Agate asked "What would you do to her?!" the fusion thought for a bit, until she answered "I… It's better to… _**Left** _ her here… She _**doesn't deserve nothing**_ …" She left the gem on the ground, and walked away with her friends, all happy by the reunion, and by the fact that they were all **friends** in the end… Not just _allies_ … They we're ** _the Diamond Gems._**


	6. Shattered

_Hundreds of years_ passed, the war was close to its end, The Diamond Gems Assault squad had the time to help with some **changes** that **Brown Jasper** was doing to the Hideout, by making it look like a forge, inspired by her old enemies, where She modified various physical wwapons by using Her **Helmet** like a forge **hammer** , in order to make it easy to to capture more Crystal gems than usual, in order to redeem them... But they never got any _good result_ , and in the last years, the group itself was starting to think about a **flaw** about their methods, and so, they decided to _secretly take a break from fighting_ , in order to find a solution.

At one point, Malachite said with **Brown Jasper** 's voice **"Lazuli! I have something to say!"** She replied _"Sure, but first, We need to unfuse!"_ and Malachite "Wait, what!? Not _**again**_!" but it was too late, the two gems Unfused, under the eyes of the not so surprised members of the team, with the Lazuli that asked with a smile "So... What's the matter?" the Jasper replied "Oh nothing... I just wanted to see you in al of your **beauty**!" She _embraced_ her friend with both the arms, with the latter that said after snorting "As malachite, We always feel the presence of the other.." "But not _your marvelous smile_... There are things that you **can't** do while fused..." "And what are **those?!"** Jasper started to repeatedly **kiss** Lazuli, and She said to her "Expressing my **love** for you!" "Oh you _**filthy knucklehead**_! Ahahah...", at one point, Agate, a bit **Jealous** , said "Can you please **stop**?! You are a bit _exaggerating_!", so, the Quartz Soldier replied "Oh okay, I'm sorry! Ah ah... I've **never thought to became like this**... From a **Cold Quartz soldier**... I've became a **_sunny Quartz Blacksmith_**! You really changed me Lazuli!" "Oh B..." then the Jasper, after a moment of thinking, said with a smile "We have to go to **someone**!" "Who?!" Asked the Lazuli, while Jasper took Her hand and answered "There is no time!" and the two started to run toward the nearest warp pad, that they used to reach the battlefield.

In a calm spot, after hours of searching, the two gems finally found **Red Jasper** , to which Brown Jasper yelled "HEY JASPER!", but she replied very coldly "Be quiet! Do you want the Rebels to find us!? Why are you here? And what's with that _Blue diamond's Lazuli_?!" Brown Jasper replied very _happily_ to that question "You told me to come back to you once I was a **Real Quartz**! Well, take a look at this!" "Not now... I have an ambush to do... I think you knew what they did to our **diamond** , by the fact that you are _not wearing Her insignia anymore_..." Said Jasper, while Brown Jasper asked worried " _What happened to her_!?" Jasper laughed a bit, and said "You really are something **bad**... Anyway... **Pink Diamond**... Was **shattered** in the last hundreds of years... By _**Rose Quartz**_! I don't have time with such an incomplete Quartz... Stay away from me!" "Wait, let me show you how I've become a true Quartz!" She looked at Lazuli with a smile, while the latter was confused, like she was _thinking_ or **realizing** something... And the two, fused togheter as Malachite.

"What!?" asked **Shocked** Jasper, while Malachite asked flushed "What do you think!?" but the answer wasn't pleasant "It's a **disgrace**! _Fusion is just cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger_! Quite embarrassing for a Quartz soldier like you! You now have to be **shattered**!" Malachite **_Unfused_** by the hit she took from thatstatement , and Brown Jasper asked desperately "But wait, I've Been fused in order to fight for Homeworld's cause. I've been fighting the rebels for **you**!" "What you did, is a **serious** crime... And it doesn't make you **different** from those rebels... The same rebels that lead to the shattering of OUR DIAMOND! I'LL SHATTER YOU! Jasper started to charge, but Lazuli, even if a bit **upset** , at the last moment, took her friend away and flew away with her, toward the warp pad, that would led them to the Beta Kindergarten.

At the Hideout, Lazuli asked nervously "Tell me how _things are for real_! Now!" Agate, Peridot and Dolomite came closer to the Two, where the Jasper answered "I... I just wanted to.." **"You used me isn't it?!"** that statement used to hit Brown Jasper **very hard** , and She replied "No, it's not like that... _Initially_ it was like that... But all these years togheter **changed** me... I've started to grow a real fond friendship with all of you... And especially with you Lazuli!" but Lapis didn't wanted to understand her, and yelled "Don't even try to **lie** at me! You were so **desperate** to be complete, that you had to **subjugate** _me_ , _Dolomite_ , _Peridot_ and _Agate_... We **trusted** you... And now I realized that you only needed us for your deeds... Not because We were friends!" the Jasper was felling so bad, she said a last time "Lazuli, please, it's not like that!" but the lazuli replied very aggressively "It's enough... I don't want to Hear anything from you anymore!", the three gems were so shocked, they thought that lazuli would have give **at least** some chance to Brown Jasper after all those years... But the latter, became aggressive, and said "After hundreds of years togheter... You still don't trust me, isn't it?! Because **I'm a Quartz soldier** , right?!" She summoned her helmet, and she tried to **attack** her own friend because of her temper...

The poor Lazuli fortunately avoided the attack, but Her friend yelled at her _"What kind of friend doesn't want to Hear the point of view of the other one_!?", She **attacked again** the Lazuli, whose friends came to defend her, with the Jasper that said in all of Her anger" All that talk about friendship you made to me **when we fought Biggs** , we're just lies to hide your **hypocrisy**!? I've never thought, and never hoped that you were a Gem worse **than me**!" She jumped in order to hit the entire squad... But Agate made it possible to hit Jasper with her Staff, and then, Dolomite used Her whip to immobilize Her, A scene that Lapis **regretted** to see, while Brown Jasper said "I thought that We... Were made for **complete each other**... I need you... I need you... For **feeling complete**... Not as _**malachite**_... As just **_us_**... As _**friends**_... Or even _**more**_..." the look on Jasper's face shifted from **anger** to _sadness_... But then, Peridot stabbed Her with one of the weapons of the Hideout with Her Ferrokinesis, and Jasper started to look at her friends, with pain... Lapis said "I'm sorry B... I think... That We should separate... For now..." and the four gems started to walk Away, while Brown Jasper yelled "Lazuli! Wait... Don't go... Don leave me alo..." and then poofed, leaving the others to finally go away... With a bit of **regret** , for what happened to the Quartz Soldier.

Some time passed, and then Brown Jasper reformed, only to let her conclude "... **Alone**..." for then looking around, the **emptiness** of the hideout... Without Her friends... "They've... **Abandoned** me..." slowly, she sat to the ground, _and started to cry_... "Like **Jasper** when I came out..." Slowly, her tears started to fall on the ground, while she continued to say "I'm alone again... **Incomplete**... **Useless**... More **useless** and **worthless** than before... _Homeworld_... _Rebels_... _Who did I belong to now_?! I have _lost_ everything... I fought so many years with them... And... **I** _Ruined_ _ **everything**_! Why I'd never realized it!? What my existence is worth for now!? _My, my very Existence itself_ , **is Shattering myself**! Lazuli... I... I did really change... I'm sorry...".

Once outside the Hideout, **Agate** was there, waiting for Her, and said "B... I have **something** to say!" "Oh sure... You want to _laugh_ at me right?! Go ahead... Just do it now, or **shatter** me!" but the Quartz Soldier wanted to say "I do believe... Tha **t I have to stay with you**!" "Don't make me laugh..." "It is _true_... We _both_ are **Quartz Soldiers**... We both are meant to **stay** _togheter_ and **fight** _togheter_... Understood?!" "You... You are... Right... But _**why**_?! After all I have done, how can you even talk to me..." "Because... **Nevermind**... Just... We must go!" concluded **flushed** Agate, while Brown Jasper walked toward Her, _emotionless_... Shattered inside Her own world.


	7. Song of Corruption

Some time passed, Lazuli and the other two, while on the **battlefield** , saw many other gems, running away from something... "What is happening!?" Asked Lapis to one of the Gems that were running, who answered "Didn't you heard the _commander's orders?!_ We have to reach the dropships and **leave** this planet!" the gem then continued her escape, while Peridot said "Leaving Earth?! Does that mean?" and Lapis concluded " **The rebels have won**!" and Dolomite said very sadly "All our work... For nothing!" but Lapis was more worried about _something else_... And then, by summoning her wings, She started to flying toward one of the ships, while yelling to the others "Let's move on!" with Peridot that asked "What about **Brown Jasper** and **Agate**?!" "They... Are Quartz soldier... They surely will come later after another good fight! Now let's go!".

Meanwhile, Brown Jasper and Agate were walking through the battlefield, and after having poofed various gem, both of **Homeworld** and **Rebels** , Agate asked "Why We have attacked _Homeworld's Soldiers_!? I thought that We were on their side!" "Don't ask me nothing! Just do what I do!" replied very angry Brown Jalsper, to which Agate yelled "What do you want from me other than my **loyalty** toward you!? Tell me!" "I don't **need** your loyalty... **I don't need you**! I need **Lazuli**! With Her, _I was complete... She is the only one_..." "Lazuli, Lazuli, LAZULI! It's **always** Her... You wanna know what?! I wanted to be part of your experience in the fusion! I couldn't stand that a _stupid_ diplomatic **Clod** like Her, had the only Quartz Soldier to which I had fall in **love** with... What convinced me to enter into your squad?! Not the _diplomacy_ of Lazuli persona in Malachite... But because of your **strength**... You were **special** , **unique**... I _wanted_ _you_! I never had the chance... Because You alredy **belonged** to Her! I hoped that an accident like the one you lived recently would happen, so to get **close** to you... And then **fuse** with you... Made a **new Quartz**... From the union of us! Please understand!" but that confession only **enraged** even more the Jasper, who said "So you're relationship toward our team was build out of your _jealousy_!? You really **disgust** me! You'll **never** be something like lazuli! You don't have the _morality_ , nor the _intelligence_... Not even..." She stopped, and both the Quartzes where **heartbroken**... But then, they were both _surrounded_ by both _Crystal_ gems and **Homeworld** Gems, which both factions commanders asked "Which side are you two in?!" the Jasper Soldier answered "We are not with the rebels... But not even with Homeworld... I'm an incomplete Quartz soldier that fight for **Herself**... I do not fight for nothing else... Because... I have **nothing** to fight for... Maybe... **Not even myself**..." that stwtement confused the gems, and later she yelled at them "You want to shatter me!? **Go ahed**... I'm waiting for it... My existence is _meaningless_... Go ahed... _And try to hit me if you are able_..." the gems were all ready to attack, but Agate went in front of Jasper for protecting Her, against Her will... But then, the Homeworld unit started to **run away** , after they've noticed how their comrades were running away... Leaving the Jasper and the Agate with a question.

"Where are you all going!?" asked the Agate, while running with Jasper toward the Homeworld unit, only to see that some ships started to **flying** away from earth, with Jasper that asked to herself "What is happening!? Why is everyone leaving!?" at one point, a thought come in her head " _Lazuli_!? She must be in one of those ships! I need to reach her!" She started to increase Her spead, leaving Agate **behind** , who desperately called Her multiple times, while she was running Toward one of the many ships, that started to fly away right in front of Her... and then she started to **hear** something, and then, by seeing a **bright light** incoming, she said "What is that?! A song?! A light!? Yellow... Blue... White... Wait! Lazuli, I'm coming, do not leave me...".

After the light surrounded her, She concluded Her statement in a _red, bizarre, and endless limbo_ "...here...!?" she saw in front of her, **Lazuli** , looking at her disgusted and sad, before becoming a pile of little flying _diamonds_ , "Lazuli!? Was that real!? Oh no, I'm sorry for what I've did to you..." then she turned around, only to see **Malachite** , looking at her in both sadness and pain, walking slowly toward her "Malachite!? I really would have liked that your existence was still something... But... I never thought that this would happen!" then Malachite turned into **Red Jasper** "Oh no, I've never knew that I was disappointing you!" then she stopped, and started to think "No... Maybe it's **not** my fault... _It's just them_ that didn't want to understand me... But what if I'm _wrong_?! It is always me the one who screwed everything!" said in her _desperation_ , surrounded by copies of everyone she knew in her life, before they **shattered** into little _Diamonds_ , that slowly formed **three huge diamonds** , with an evil grin, laughing at the poor Jasper, that realized "This visions of mine... Are made... FROM THE DIAMONDS!", once her hallucination ended... She was able to see the stripes of her arms, mutating from _circles_ , to **Diamonds**... Only for then say "What did they have done to me!?" before looking at Agate, that was **Damaged by the diamonds** , and that looked at Brown Jasper, with despair.

At one point, one of the Crystal gems, a **Garnet** , for _nothing_ touched by the Damage of the Diamonds, came closer to Brown Jasper, and said at Her "There you are!" with the Quartz soldier that asked "How do you... Know me...?" "I can _recognize a component of a fusion_ that one of my friends fought... You were part of that malachite, right!?" Brown Jasper started to laugh very calmly, and said "That Gem... She **existed** , **long time** ago... And now She vanished for ever... And now look... I was loyal to my Homeworld... And this is how they payed me for what I've did for them... I just want to be shattered... At least, _I wouldn't have to live with the pain of being separated_... By the Gem I **loved**... Who **abandoned** me... Because of a mistake of mine... As a fusion, we were the best... Now... I'm just... **Nothing**!" Garnet, touched by that statement, replied "That is not true... Fusions themselves _are not perfect_... Is the relationship of the components that make it perfect... In my Heart, I know that She is still worried for you... And it makes me sad to see you suffer in this way!" "Eheheeh... How do you know so much about fusion?!" "Because... **I'm one**!".

After Garnet showed up **Ruby** and **Sapphire's** gems, Brown Jasper's repelled Her with her claws, yelling "Get away from me!" with Garnet that asked sadly "What is wrong?! I just wanted to help you!" "Helping me!? Now I realized what you have been up to the whole time... You wanted to come to me... Only to laugh at me... _Because your relationship is stable_... You came here to rub your relationship on my face!" "That is not true! I wanted to comfort you! To make you feel better!" "Better? Better!? _Have you any idea of the burden I'm actually feeling in this moment!?_ Because I, have **no planet** to fighting for! Because I, Have **no friends** to go back to! Because YOU, **had a better experience than me**!" Garnet looked annoyed The Jasper, and she said very frankly "I'm not surprised that Lazuli left you!" The soldier Gasped, before falling into hysteria, and yelling "SHE'S _MY LAZULI_! NOT _YOUR LAZULI_! MY... **LAPIS**!" she started to feeling pain again, growling and mutating under the shocked eyes of the fusion, before becoming completely a monster, corrupted by the Diamonds, Whose insignia literally left a mark on Brown Jasper, that later started to running away alongside the corrupted Agate... Like the many of other Gems, damaged by the _song of corruption._


	8. The Great Order of the Diamond

Back at **Homeworld** , Lazuli was looking among all the various Gems platoons in order to find **Brown Jasper**... _But Her friend wasn't there_... She asked to Dolomite "Where could B Actually be now?!" "I have no idea... I think that  not everyone heard the orders... That means that She could still be on Earth!" Peridot also added "Exactly... The only thing you can do now Lazuli, is to actually talk with your **diamond** in order to ask informations about it!" but Dolomite replied "What would happen if they _recognize us as rebels_?! We are going to be Shattered!" the group started to panic a bit, but Lazuli then said "Everyone, there is nothing to worry about... I'm a _diplomatic_ gem, I can make possible for **Blue diamond** to recognize you as Homeworld _spies_ inside the Crystal gems forces. Now, let's wait her arrival with the other tw..., she close her mouth, after seeing all the gems making their **salute**...

 _The three glorious members of_ _ **the Great order of the Diamonds**_ _,_ finally arrived, with **White Diamond** leading Blue and Yellow toward their control rooms, who made a gesture, that was like saying to the gems _"Enough with the salute"_ , and She continued to walk very calmly toward the **Diamonds Hall**... Once they were gone, Lazuli and Peridot were able to see Dolomite, fearfully _shivering_ on the ground, scared by the height and intimidating figure of the diamonds, asking"W... We... Are not going to talk with one of them right?!" "We have to!" replied Lazuli, while Dolomite _fainted_ on the ground.

"What about you Peridot?!" asked Lazuli to Perdiot, that answered "I guess that I'll be back to my **role** here on Homeworld! I'm sorry if I can't help you! I can just, say Good luck!" "So.. Is this a _farewell_?!" asked sadly Lazuli, who received a hug by the Peridot, who said "Unfortunately... Yes!", And so, the two separated, with only Dolomite the one remained on the team alongside Lapis.

Moments later, when every gems came back to their assignment, Lazuli and dolomite reached the Diamonds room, where the **Three Matriarchs** were talking about the reassignment of _Pink Diamonds Soldier_... And once entered, Lazuli said "My diamond... I... Have something to ask!" **Yellow Diamond** , a bit nervous, looked at her, and said " How dare you interrupt our reunion with your _presence_!?" but **White Diamond** said "Yellow Diamond, I knew how you are _feeling this whole situation_... But this... Does not make you different from us! The Lazuli want to speak?! So be it... In the end, it would be _just another little request as usual_!" Yellow Diamond, a bit upset, calmed a bit down, and then said "So be it... Blue Diamond, hear what She has to say!", and **Blue Diamond** , very calmly, asked "What is the matter?" Lazuli, **intimidated** , started to explain "I... I have to report a missing **Brown Jasper** among the troops!" "A missing Brown Jasper... _I have no idea of what you are talking about_!" "But... I've heard that you.. Where actually reassigning all the Gems of Pink Diamond's court... So I thought that..." that word actually made **furious** the calm Diamond, that yelled "Don't even spell Her name... Whatever this Brown Jasper was... Now she will just be a _bunch of useless shards_ on earth, by the hands of the defeated rebels!" Lazuli was speechless, then she replied "But I saw Her **right before** leaving the Earth!" "Are you trying to disrespect my words!?" "No... My Diamond... I'm... I'm... Sorry, I'll go back to my assignment!" and Both She and Dolomite left the room, under the suspicious Eyes of the diamonds, for then hearing White Diamond saying Now... Let's talk about... The Cluster Project..., Yellow asked "What is it about?" "Well, The rebels did disrespected us with fusion... so... fusion will be their punishment... and the earth will be destroyed in order to make it work... so to erase the tragedy of our sister's death!" the two diamonds started to argue about this interesting project... only to hear Lazuli yelling "That is something that you WILL NOT DOING!" White Diamond said very annoyed "Are you still here?! What are the reason of this disrespectfull behaviours of yours?! _What do you know about the Earth_!?" Dolomite started to panicking, but Lazuli replied "Earth... even if it the world that led to our loss, It is a place where B and I **passed most of our time toghether**... I cannot let you destroy **our memories** of that planet... you... you... _CLODDITY CLOD_!" Dolomite fainted, and White Diamond, Angered and Disgusted, yelled "UNACCEPTABLE!" She left her throne, and Started to getting close toward the two gems, alongside the other two diamonds... in a desperate act of survival, the Lazuli surprisingly poofed Dolomite, in order to carry Her through space, towards Earth.

A very long Journey, Where she had to go at full speed, in order to reach the planet in just three days, and later go at the Galaxy Warp, Where Dolomite, reformed, with the latter that Asked "Hey, what's the big idea!?" and the Lazuli that said "I'm so sorry... It was a last minute plan... But we need to know where B is... And so... We had to go back here." "I don't think that We will find Her so easily... And if yes... Not entirely... as the Diamond said that the rebels have lost... That means... That they did something to all the gems here!" but Lazuli, sure of her idea, said "I'm sure that B is still around, We just need to separate! Dolomite... Check the **Beta Kindergarten**... I'll go to the battlefield. Understood?!" the Dolomite, initially nervous, later accepted, because She know that she had to make a try, Brown Jasper in a way was always a friend of Her... And so, they separated, by warping toward the two different locations.


End file.
